L'autre
by Linotte-biscotte
Summary: L'autre avait toujours été là, il l'avait toujours su mais peut être aurait-il dû en parler. S'il l'avait fait, la chute n'aurait pas été si douloureuse. Ceci est ma première fic, elle n'est pas joyeuse mais je vous invite tout de même à la lire!
**Il avait toujours été là et Ron l'avait toujours su.**
Au début, il ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était plutôt comme une présence rassurante qui chuchotait la nuit, si bas que Ron ne l'entendait qu'à condition de tendre l'oreille, sans jamais comprendre les-dits chuchotements. Elle était si faible, si inoffensive cette voix... Comment aurait-il pu prévoir l'imprévisible? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que _l'autre_ finirait par prendre tant de place?

Il ne savait pas d'où _l'autre_ venait même si il avait une petite idée de la réponse. Sa mère lui avait un jours dis que quand il était petit, un fou s'en était pris à lui. L'homme en question était un fervent adepte de magie noir et avait trouvé que Ron ferait sans doute un bon cobaye pour tester un quelconque sort illégale. Ce jours là, Ron avait eu de la chance. Le fou n'avait pas eu le temps d'utiliser la moindre étincelle de magie sur lui. Mme Weasley en était persuadée; Ron n'avait pas eu à subir le moindre maléfice, et elle en était très contente.  
Avec du recule, Ron en avait déduit que sa mère avait tord. Sinon, d'où aurait bien pu venir l'autre? Ron n'était pas fou, et si il n'était pas fou, cela voulait forcement dire qu'il était victime d'un mauvais sort, et ce depuis ses trois ans. C'était la seul explication logique, la seul acceptable aux yeux de Ron. Il n'était pas fou!

Pourtant il n'en avait parlé à personne; la peur qu'on lui dise que si, il était fou, était plus forte que tout. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait serré les dents et fait comme si l'autre ne prenait pas de plus en plus de place. Il avait littéralement fait la sourde oreille. Si on ne voit ni n'entend le mal, c'est qu'il n'existe pas. Ron s'était répété cette phrase pendant tant d'années, pendant tellement longtemps. Mais il avait eu tord, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il aurait du en parler, demander de l'aide avant que tout ne prenne des proportion inimaginables. Il aurait du le faire lors de sa septième année (qui n'avait finalement jamais vraiment eu lieu à cause d'un certain mage noir), tous les signes avaient pourtant été là. Ce foutu médaillon ne pouvait pas être la seul cause de son comportement à l'époque; Hermione, et même Harry, l'avaient mieux supportés que lui. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de leurs corps.

Aujourd'hui, Ron s'en voulait. Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas su résister à _l'autre_. Il s'en voulait parce que l'autre avait gagné, mais il en voulait aussi à ses amis, à sa famille, à sa femme pour n'avoir rien vue. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que Ron disparaissait au profit de _l'autre_. Il faut dire que l'autre y était allé tout en finesse, tant et si bien que la transition c'était faite très lentement, presque en douceur. Tout le monde autours de lui avait simplement pensé qu'avec le temps, Ron devenait légèrement différent. Certains avaient même supposés que Ron avait du mal à supporter le poids de la guerre sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous trompés, mais Ron ne pouvait pas leurs dire, _l'autre_ prenait déjà plus de place qu'il n'aurait dû. Pourtant, il aurait du faire plus d'efforts pour leurs dire, pour contrer _l'autre_.

Si il l'avait fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Si il l'avait fait, il ferait encore partie intégrante de ce monde. Si il l'avait fait, il y aurait encore de l'espoir. Mais l'espoir était mort le jours où Ron avait rendu les armes. L'espoir était mort et enterré le jours où Hermione avait compris. Elle était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. C'est ce que _l'autre_ lui avait dit pendant qu'il l'étranglait sous les yeux horrifiés de Rose et Hugo qui n'avaient rien pu faire, trop choqués. Ron avait hurlé, il s'était débattu mais rien n'y avait fait, il avait regardé la vie de sa femme s'éteindre dans ses yeux sans ne rien pouvoir stopper.

Si il en avait parlé, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter ça, ni même les larmes d'Harry lorsque ce dernier lui avait passé les menottes. Il n'aurait pas eu à supporter le regard plein de tristesse et d'incompréhension des ses enfants, de sa mère, de son père, des ses frères, de sa soeur; ni les regards dégoutés que lui envoyaient les membres du magenmagot qui l'avaient condamnés à Azkaban.

Mais surtout, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter les paroles pleines de sanglots d'Harry:

-Ron, pourquoi as-tu tué Hermione? Toi qui l'aimait si fort; je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi?

Harry lui avait posé cette question pendant des heures dans son bureau d'Auror. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ron, dis moi pourquoi!

Mais Ron n'avait rien pu dire et _l'autre_ s'était contenté de sourire avec arrogance. _L'autre_ avait eu sa victoire. Après plus de Quarante ans passé enfermé dans ce corps, il avait enfin les pleins pouvoirs. Il avait eu sa victoire.

Parce qu'aux yeux de tous, _l'autre_ était Ron. Et Ron n'avait plus rien, même pas ses yeux pour pleurer; parce que Ron était devenu _l'autre_.

* * *

 **Hey, voila ma première fanfiction! Bon, elle est pas très joyeuse mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews avec votre avis; je prend tout, compliments comme critiques ;) Et surtout, si vous voyez des fautes (il y en a forcement), dites le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de les corriger!**

 **Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit OS! :D**


End file.
